Papá se fue
by lady karen
Summary: Un songfic basado en la cancion de mana "Reloj cucu" espero y sea de su agrado ; "-¿Siempre estarás conmigo verdad?- Mirándolo. -Siempre…siempre estaré contigo…-Caminando hacia donde se ocultaba el sol. -Te quiero…-Dijo sonriendo -Yo también te quiero…-Cargándolo para llevarlo en sus hombros."


_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN**_

_**PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVAS AUTORAS**_

_**LA CANCION TAMPOCO ES MIA**_

_**PERTENECE A EL GRUPO"MANA" **_

_**LA IDEA ES SOLAMENTE MIA…**_

_**GRACIAS POR LEER ;)**_

"Papa se fue…"

Por Lady Karen

Estaba en el auto como siempre de regreso a casa y en mi mente tratando de arreglar ciertos asuntos con las empresas Andrew cuando el locutor de radio comienza a anunciar una canción…

-Buenas tardes, radio escuchas ¿Listos para siguiente canción?- Era la primera vez que dejaba la radio para escuchar y el llamo mi atención.- ¡Listos! Toquen la siguiente canción…espero y sea de su agrado…

Comencé a manejar…primeramente un gracioso inicio de un reloj, después los armónicos sonidos de los instrumentos…estuve a punto de unos segundos de apagar la radio…nunca la dejaba y ahora me pareció interesante… nunca pensé que me fuera a cambiar del todo.

"_El relojito cucu sonaba  
Papá besó mi frente  
Me dijo buenas noches hijito  
Y me apagó la luz"_

_A_l oír el primer verso no pude evitar subirle al volumen de la radio…la canción comenzaba a hacerme recordar. Recordar, cuando fue la última vez que mi padre, me dio las buenas noches.

_Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Que tengo miedo_

La ultima vez, recuerdo vagamente y fue antes de aquel accidente que arrebato su vida en un suspiro; unas horas antes me había enojado con el, con el simple pretexto de no llevarme a otro de sus viajes de negocios. Siempre lo acompañaba esperando pasar una aventura con el, aunque pasaba largas horas en las juntas pero al salir sabría cual seria el final del día. Sonreí amargamente. Esa noche, no abrí la puerta de mi habitación y solamente llore detrás de la puerta… recuerdo sus palabras con gran dolo "Buenas noches William". Lo odie por un segundo, nunca me habia negado nada y ahora lo negaba ¿Tal vez el sabia lo que pasaría?

_Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Y apaga el tiempo_

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con los ojos hinchados por llorar toda la noche, al despuntar el sol la tía Elroy entro a mi habitación y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me abrazo. Estaba tan conmocionado porque la mismísima tia abuela me abrazaba y Pauna entro a los pocos minutos. Pregunte inocentemente _"¿Qué sucede?" _Al principio no escuche solo se hiso un sonido sordo…no quise escuchar solo note una palabra; Papá. Salí de inmediato y al ir gritando su nombre por toda la mansión…esperanzado de responderme ¿Qué sucedía? Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y solo pude razonar en las palabras de pauna "Papá a muerto".

_Esta canción de amor  
Va para mi papá  
Se escapó al viento  
Nos dejó solitos_

Él, nos había dejado solos. Era mi amigo, mi confidente, mi consentidor, mi compañero, mi guardián, mi padre.

Volviendo a mi vida real, detuve el auto cerca de la mansión. Mi vista se nublaba y empecé a sentir ¿Lagrimas? ¿Cuánto tiempo no había llorado? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin recordar a mi padre? ¡¿Cuánto?

_Esta canción de amor  
Va para mi mamá  
Que aguantó todito  
Le dolió hasta el hueso_

Entre un tumulto de grandes y melancólicos recuerdos allí se encontraba mi madre…mi madre tuvo que soportar la perdida de mi padre, el amor de su vida. Todas las noches lloraba, podía escuchar sus sollozos todas las noches al ir a dormir y en las mañanas trataba de poner su mejor sonrisa, yo era el único que podía percibir que sus ojos no volverían a brillar con la misma intensidad de antes.

_Es por eso que mamá  
Lloraba en silencio  
Lloraba en las noches  
Y como aguantó por las mañanas_

_Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Que tengo miedo_

¡Viví tantos años sin el! ¡Sin mi padre! … ¿Por qué a mí? Me repetía frecuentemente…¡Cuánto deseaba que volviera! Pase largas horas en su sofá favorito. Iba y venia a la biblioteca, donde me conto tantos cuentos.

_Oye cucú papá se fué  
Prende la luz  
Y apaga el tiempo_

Ahora solo los recuerdos quedaban.

Las lágrimas en ese momento fluían como un rio sobre mis mejillas me sentí tan vulnerable y saque una vieja fotografía de mi billetera. Era yo, con esa gran sonrisa y mi padre a lado mio, como siempre sonriendo ante cualquier cosa con un "Todo estará bien"

¿Cuántos años tenia esa vieja foto? ¿Cuántos tenia que no veía la luz del exterior? ¿Cuánto tiempo no lo había siquiera mencionado?

_Esta canción de amor  
va pa' mis hermanos  
que crecimos juntos  
lo extrañamos años._

Este grito de amor  
se lo doy al cielo  
le pregunto tanto  
tanto, tanto no contesta nada

Cuando fui madurando poco a poco fui olvidándolo… ¿Por qué? Aun no se la respuesta. Soñé tantas noches con el, pero aun al abrazarlo se desvanecía y eso me carcomía por dentro. Con el tiempo fui comprendiendo… un poco de lo que el sentía cuando aun vivía.

Si, Me case. Cuando me uní a la persona que mas ame y sigo amando en mi vida. Ella me trajo alegría durante todos estos años que estamos compartiendo, pero lo fue aun mas al hacerme padre. Tuve a mi pequeño, mi hijo, me atrevo a decir.

Lo arropo cada noche al llegar del trabajo, nunca alcanzo a disfrutar una tarde con el, ni siquiera el que él me diga _"Buenas noches papi" _¿Estaré yo siendo buen padre?

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue  
prende la luz  
que tengo miedo._

Oye cu-cu papá se fue  
prende la luz  
y apaga el tiempo.

Me baje de el auto, decido de lo que haría con el resto del día. Al llegar, mi esposa me recibe con la misma sonrisa que alegra mi día.

-¡Mi amor! ¡Has llegado!- Sonriéndome y de repente se frena y con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas me dice que he llorado, yo solo le sonrió.

-Hola Preciosa…- Detrás de su falda se asoma una carita.- ¿Dónde esta mi Katherine?- Haciéndome que no la veo y ella solo ríe. Es una de las pocas veces que disfruto de su risa, a causa de la falta de tiempo.- ¡Allí estas!- Tomándola por detrás. La abrace.

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Hoy no te iras verdad?

-Linda…-Candy iba a interrumpir pero yo le hice un gesto.

-No mi amor…hoy no me iré… ¿Cómo ves?- Comenzó a dar vueltas y a reír sin parar.

-¡Papi! ¡Se queda!- Abrazando mis piernas.

Candy se quedo sorprendida y la mire con una mirada cómplice.

-¿Dónde esta William?- Mi primer hijo.

-Esta en el jardín de las rosas papi…Me ha dicho que me fuera…-Poniendo un puchero.

Me encamine hacia el jardín de las rosas y allí sentado en la fuente estaba. Estaba sollozando y con las rodillas juntas acurrucando su cara para que nadie lo pudiese ver. Me senté quedamente a su lado. El, solamente se giro un poco.

-¡Vete! ¡Te has olvidado de mi!- Oír esas palabras me hiso sentir el peor padre del mundo. Lo tome por el hombro. Volteo a verme, su rostro lleno de cristalinas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos azules. Era exactamente igual a mí de pequeño.

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue  
prende la luz  
como lo extraño._

-No me he olvidado de ti… Eres y siempre serás mi hijo pase lo que pase y aunque no este contigo a diario prometo que ahora será diferente…vendré cada tarde y jugare contigo ¿De acuerdo?- El solamente tenia un puchero y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡No cumplirás tu promesa!- Sin abrirlos.

-¡Claro que la cumpliré! ¡Es una promesa de caballero!- Dándole mi dedo meñique. El solo me miro y rápidamente me sorprendió con un abrazo.

-Nunca me dejes…nunca…- Me decía con grandes sollozos.

-No te dejare…-Asegurándole.- Siempre estaré contigo…

_Volteo a ver el pasado y sonrió…ahora estoy en esta gran cama sin poder siquiera hablar, pero nunca falte a la promesa que le hice William…aun sigo con el. Aunque no pueda decir palabra porque ya soy un anciano…sigo estando con el. Se que pronto me tocara dormir profundamente para ya no despertar, lo veré una ultima vez y le diré cuanto lo amo. Al instante el aparece y me ve alegremente, todo un hombre. Mi amada esposa esta a mi lado, tomando mi mano. William no puede ocultar las ganas de llorar, ya le han dicho. Moriré. _

_Me abraza fuertemente y yo comienzo a derramar lágrimas. No me arrepiento de todas las tardes que rechace un negocio por estar con el. Ahora puedo decir que mi vida ha sido plenamente feliz. _

En la habitación, en la misma que había compartido tantas aventuras con su pequeño hijo. El dejo de vivir.

-¿Papa?- Moviéndolo para que reaccionara.- ¿Papa?

-¿William?- Intento decir su esposa.

-¡¿Papa?- Sus ojos ya llenos de lágrimas. No había remedio, llamo rápidamente al medico y dio su diagnostico. Había muerto ya.

Con un mar de sentimientos, tomo las llaves de su auto y salió a toda prisa. Tratando de escapar de su dolor. Cuando escucha el termino de una canción y rompe en llanto.

_Oye cu-cu papá se fue  
prende la luz..._

_-¿Siempre estarás conmigo verdad?- Mirándolo._

_-Siempre…siempre estaré contigo…-Caminando hacia donde se ocultaba el sol._

_-Te quiero…-Dijo sonriendo._

_-Yo también te quiero…-Cargándolo para llevarlo en sus hombros._

_**FIN**_

_**Notas de la autora;**_

_**Bueno jeje no se como le quieran tomar pero esta canción especialmente de mana me dio este mensaje pero a lo mejor lo interpreto mal :P! a mi me hizo sacar lagrimas por lo que decía… por eso se me ocurrió este pequeño son-fic… la canción no es mia….es de mana…la pequeña historia es mía…¡no me maten! Jejeje Gracias por leer si te tomaste el tiempo no seas malito dime que te parecio va? Gracias :D**_

_**Besos y abrazo **_

_**BY: Lady karen**_


End file.
